Me fui perdiendo en ti
by Andreaeb182
Summary: No te creo.- Nunca dije que deberías hacerlo.- ¿Entonces...? -No seas testaruda, has lo que te dije y todo saldrá bien. -Espero que así sea, porque no se que sería de mi si paso mas tiempo contigo.- Seguro te perderias en mi, sangresucia. DRAMIONE XD
1. Prologo

**_Hola a todo el mundo!! Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo Fic... SIIII se que diran, esta niña jamás termina uno de sus fics.. este es porque hace tanto tiempo le vengo comentando a mi amiga Emma.Zunz que iba a hacer un Dramione largo, y no animaba a hacerlo... bueno... aquí esta!! Por fin me decidí por hacerlo... aunque tengo sustico, porque no se si me quedó bien... así que espero muy humildemente qeu ustedes, mis queridos lectores, me comenten que tal esta el prologo de esta historia... Les quiero comentar, ahora desde el principio, que yo nunca dejo una historia sin final... (se que tengo un fic en CCS q lleva un año sin actualizar. Pero eso es un caso aparte, ya que tengo unos serios problemas con él, pero ya estoy preparando su proxima actualización... aunque supongo que esto a ustedes no les interesa) Solo me demoró en actualizar, pero eso se debe a problemas con el internet, con el computador que se me daña cada tanto y con la U... _**

**_Soy estudiante de medicina, por Dios, que he de estudiar full y por eso no puedo actualizar como me gustaría hacerlo... De cosa tengo tiempo para respirar!! En fin... Disfruten de este prologo jejeje... y se les quiere..._**

**_Atte:_**

**_Andreaeb182 (Soy miembro de una cantidad de ordenes como la sirusiana, la potteriana, la Draquiana, la slytheriana... jejeje que alegria!!)_**

* * *

**Prologo**

-Mírame, ¿acaso deseas compartir tu vida conmigo?- dijo exaltado mientras se alejaba de ella y se señalaba con ambas manos. -Soy un demonio que ha sido rechazado por el infierno, en el momento en que comparecí ante Lucifer. Dime entonces, porque debería ser distinto aquí. ¿Por qué debería ser aceptado en este lugar?-preguntó con furia ciega, mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro en la sala de aquella casa. Ella lo observaba en silencio, mientras amargas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Porque yo te necesito junto a mí. Necesito de tu voz y de tu calor. ¿Es que es tan difícil de entender que te quiero a mi lado?-Preguntó ella en un susurro que con cada palabra tomaba más fuerza hasta casi gritar. No lo entendía, no podía y mucho menos quería hacerlo.

-Tú no entiendes. Por más que yo deseé pertenecer a algún lugar, se que mi destino es vagar solo. La vida me lo ha enseñado y demostrado incontables veces. No soy digno de ningún sentimiento humano diferente a la indiferencia y al odio.-respondió con amargura mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos. –Además somos muy distintos. Nadie lo aceptaría.- concluyó mientras se giraba y la encaraba.

-Maldita sea.- gritó ella fuera de si. -¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente obstinado? Ya te he dicho que me importa un cuerno lo que los demás digan o piensen. Solamente me importas tú.- replicó con ira mientras dejaba caer miles de lágrimas. Se abrazó a si misma buscando protección, pero aun así se sentía débil. Cuanta falta le hacia los brazos de él.

-No deberías. Yo no te puedo dar nada.- respondió con tristeza en su voz, girándose de nuevo y dirigiéndose a la ventana cerrada de la habitación. Colocó su mano sobre el cristal, sin percibir el frío contacto de este con su piel. Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, cada uno dentro de sus pensamientos. Él mirando las gotas de lluvia caer por la ventana, y ella acurrucándose en su lugar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó suavemente ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es a lo que le buscas un porqué?- preguntó él, haciendo tiempo. Retiró su mano del vidrio y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptarte y aceptarme a mi de paso?- comenzó a preguntar, mientras levantaba su mirada del suelo y observaba la espalda ancha de él. En ese momento, la vio imponente e infranqueable. -¿Por qué no me dejas amarte? ¿Por qué no permites decidir por mi misma lo que es mejor para mí?- continuó preguntando, subiendo el tono de su voz, pero sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su tono. -¿Por qué? Una y mil veces, ¿Porqué?- preguntó con dolor impregnado en su voz.

-Es lo mejor.- fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para ellos o para ti?- preguntó, exigía desesperadamente conocer el porque no podían estar juntos. Lo necesitaba saber para poder atenerse a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Para ti.- dijo con voz neutra.

-Al diablo con eso. Sabes que es mentira.- expresó nuevamente con rabia.

-Sabes que no me amas, tan solo estas encaprichada conmigo.- dijo el con voz neutra. Ella se quedó quieta al escucharlo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al oírle decir esa mentira y él también lo sintió. Le dolía mentirle tan descaradamente, cuando él era conciente de lo mucho que ella lo amaba y como él le correspondía. Pero era su último argumento. Tenía que aferrarse a él.

-Te has llevado todo de mí y aún así tienes el descaro de espetarme en la cara que no te amo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- respondió ella sumamente dolida, mientras se aferraba al borde del sofá para no caer al suelo. Sus palabras la habían dañado demasiado.

-He dado todo por ti, he dado mis ilusiones, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, hasta mi libertad por ti, y ¿así es como lo ves? ¿Como un capricho?- continuó diciendo mientras se le quebraba la voz por primera vez en la noche. -¿Acaso puedes ser más cruel y despiadado?- susurró con pesar. Caminó lentamente hacia atrás y sin más tomó su chaqueta de la silla donde reposaba. Abrió la puerta principal de la casa con su varita y salió corriendo por ella, sin importar que estuviera lloviendo.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, tentado a ir corriendo detrás de ella y pedirle disculpas por todas las mentiras que le había tocado decir esa noche, pero se obligó a permanecer de pie junto a la ventana. No había podido verle a la cara cuando le dijo esto último. Sufrió con cada palabra pronunciada por ella y por cada lágrima derramada.

Tocó nuevamente el vidrio de la ventana, el cual se encontraba empañado por su respiración y dibujó una estrella en este, para luego borrarla con la palma de su mano.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, porque yo no me creo capaz de perdonarme a mi mismo.- dijo a la nada, mientras cerraba fuertemente el puño derecho, que mantenía justo al lado de su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de varita, la puerta se cerraba y la estancia quedaba a oscuras. Un rayo iluminó el cielo y el interior de la casa, mostrando la ubicación del sofá donde minutos antes ella estuvo apoyada. Se sentó en él y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Una solitaria lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos y se escabullo por su mejilla.

-Hermione.- susurró, mientras la única lágrima que derramaría en toda la noche, caía silenciosamente al suelo.

* * *

_-Y tan lentamente, casi sin darme cuenta… me fui perdiendo en ti.-_

* * *


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Andrea aparece en escena, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa apenada._**

**_-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- dice mientras les mira con remordimiento. -Se que debería seguir mis historias y que debería estar continuando todo lo que he dejado inconcluso, pero estoy en época pesada en la universidad y casi no tengo tiempo ni para respirar. Además sumándole el hecho de que estoy recién casada, no he podido escribir ni avanzar mucho.- comenta de sopetón, mientras se sonroja aun más._**

**_-Pero es que este mes que llevamos Sirius y yo juntos, ha sido maravilloso.- menciona con voz y mirada soñadora, para luego suspirar. Por detrás aparece Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa, acercándose silenciosamente a la distraída Andrea hasta que la abraza por detrás._**

**_-Y que lo digas, y eso que solo es el comienzo. Estoy esperando ansioso a que termines la carrera para por fin, poder ser padres.- dice Sirius con descaro, regocijándose de la mirada nerviosa y el sonrojo en aumento de su esposa._**

**_-¡Sirius!- chilló Andrea avergonzada, sacándole una carcajada al animago._**

**_-Bueno, no importa mucho. Al menos los entrenamientos que estamos teniendo para esa tarea son muuy estimulantes.- añade con picardía, mientras abraza más fuerte a Andrea, que niega en silencio._**

**_-En fin, ignoren eso por favor.- comenta algo abochornada. -Sirius, eso no se le dice a los lectores, son nuestros secretos de alcoba.-murmura Andrea, mirándolo con reproche, para luego endulzar la mirada ante la cara de cachorrito a medio morir de Sirius. -Contigo no se puede.- admite la joven con pesar. -Siguiendo con la explicación, como saben todo este maravilloso mundo de HP y Co. pertenece a J.K Rowling...- comenzó a decir Andrea._**

**_-Excepto yo, que le pertenezco a esta mujer junto a mi. Como ella me pertenece a mí.- interrumpió Sirius con tono posesivo. Andrea se giró y lo observó en silencio, antes de lanzarse a atrapar los labios del animago en un beso inesperado, arrebatándole todo el aire y la conciencia. -¿Y eso fue por?- preguntó divertido._**

**_-No interesa.- respondió Andrea haciéndose la desentendida. -Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia y entiendo que este algo confuso, pero no se preocupen que poco a poco se ira desenredando todo. Y espero que entiendan la etapa un tanto existencialista de este capitulo.- explicó Andrea mirandolos fijamente. -Ahora, sin más que decir, nos marchamos... hasta luego... Bye.- dice apresuradamente, mientras sale de la habitación corriendo, halando a un sonriente Sirius Black._**

* * *

**Capitulo No. 1**

* * *

Con las manos cubriendo su rostro, y los codos enterrados en sus rodillas. Con el cabello desordenado y la ropa ajada. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca apretada. Con la respiración agitada y la espalda encorvada. Con las piernas separadas y los pies clavados al suelo. Así, decadentemente sentado al borde de esa cama. Al borde de ese abismo intangible. Al borde de ese precipicio interno. Así estaba.

Apretó la mano en un intento de cerrar el puño, a pesar de que la palma de su mano estuviera sobre su rostro. Sus cortas uñas se internaron en las cálidas mejillas y levantaron la piel, exponiendo la tierna y estéril carne. Hiriéndolo, lastimándolo, reconfortándolo. Haciéndolo sangrar, haciéndolo llorar. Haciéndolo humano una vez más. Sintió la calidez de aquel líquido vital correr por su piel, lentamente. Sintió caer la pequeña gota sobre su camisa blanca, manchándola, coloreándola. Dándole una nueva personalidad, un nuevo contraste y hasta, un nuevo olor y sabor.

Metal, así sabía la pequeña lágrima carmesí que surcó los bordes de su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. La saboreó tan lentamente, y se embriagó por aquel sabor metálico.

Abrió sus manos y soltó su rostro. Casi sin darse cuenta, dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se quedó quieto por unos instantes, con la piel desgarrada y la expresión ausente. Abrió sus ojos con parsimonia y miró al frente. Al principio no podía ver bien, ya que la luz que entraba del único espacio descubierto de la ventana, le tocaba directamente el rostro. Luego de un tiempo prudente, logró enfocar mejor.

Gris. Gris era su habitación, gris aparentemente se tornaría el día al ver las nubes irse aglomerando juntas. Gris era la sábana que cubría su cama. Gris eran sus ojos. Gris era su vida en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo, todo era gris para él.

Tan sólo esperaba, que no todo fuera gris por siempre.

* * *

Caminó sin muchos ánimos en el interior de la habitación. Palpando y tocando todo a su alrededor. Intentando transmitirse algo a si mismo, intentando recobrar el sentido. Por primera vez en horas, se sintió algo tonto y decidió aventurarse a salir de su encierro auto impuesto.

Aún con la ropa ajada por sus propias manos, con la piel de sus mejillas lastimada y roja por las heridas superficiales, aún con la mirada vacía y el cabello despeinado. Aún, con las gotas de sangre salpicando la blancura de su camisa, dejando un rastro metálico y carmesí en su rostro y manos. Aún, con la esencia de esas gotas de su propia sangre presente en su paladar y en el recorrido de su garganta. Así, salió de aquella habitación.

* * *

No miró a nadie en su recorrido y no se fijó en nada a su alrededor. Era tarde y las personas ya no rodeaban a los alrededores de aquellos pasillos, y las pocas que aún permanecían afuera del lugar donde deberían estar, lo ignoraban o simplemente se hacían a un lado al verlo aparecer por una esquina, extrañados de verlo en ese estado o simplemente concientes de su mirada imperturbable o del vacío que sus ojos mostraban.

Siguió dando pasos. Uno a uno, sonaron fuertes y claros en el eco de la soledad del castillo. Enloqueciéndolo, acostumbrándolo. Simplemente haciendo, lo que siempre hacían. Permanecer en silencio, a la espera de un sonido, el cual reflejar, el cual refractar. Un sonido, el cual adoptar.

Giró su rostro y extendió su mano al muro. Frío, eso fue lo que sintió. Arrastró su mano mientras caminaba, sintiendo el tacto frío y rustico de la piedra contra la palma de su mano. Cerró sus dedos y formó un puño, que arrastró por todo la pared, hiriéndose los nudillos y enrojeciendo su mano. Lastimándose una vez más. Sangrando una vez más.

Se detuvo al llegar al final del pasillo y observó su mano. Estaba roja y le dolía. Si que dolía. La observó con cuidado, notando la sangre surgir de sus heridas para luego llevarse el puño a la boca y chupar los resquicios de sangre que emanaba, parando así la pequeña hemorragia. Parando así la demostración de humanidad que había en él. Observó su brazo, cuando alejó su mano de su rostro y notó como el gris de la pared se reflejaba en su piel como una sombra, volviéndola tan gris como ella misma.

Ahora, él también era gris.

* * *

Siguió caminando, ahora con su rostro y mano lastimados. Ahora con una nota roja en su piel y con una sensación de alivio en su pecho. Nuevamente sus pasos se escucharon, en contra del silencio que reinaba a esa hora de la noche. Por fin, observó el café de la gran puerta de madera en contra del gris que la rodeaba. En contra del gris que lo cubría todo a esa hora. Se acercó y sin demorarse mucho en pensarlo, abrió la puerta y salió del castillo.

Observó el cielo encapotado de nubes de tormenta y como estas se descargaban silenciosamente sobre la tierra. Observó como comenzaba a llover a penas, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Y notó, como a pesar de ello, él podía ver lo que estaba frente a sí.

Se introdujo en la lluvia y sintió nuevamente frío, pero esta vez, le llegaba un poco más profundo. Caminó en silencio y notó como sus zapatos negros chapoteaban suavemente sobre la grama húmeda, al igual de cómo el viento de la noche mecía con fuerza las ramas de los árboles. Siguió adentrándose en el camino, hasta que no sintió deseos de ir más allá y se dejó caer en el suelo. Sintió la humedad en su pantalón negro y como su camisa se movía al ritmo de su respiración. Bajó su mirada y notó, con cierto regocijo, como la mancha carmesí se extendía sobre la tela. Se acomodó en el suelo húmedo y apoyó ambas manos detrás de si, para conseguir una posición un poco más relajada.

Entonces, por primera vez en la noche, suspiró.

* * *

Levantó su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos. La lluvia había parado hace rato, pero él permanecía allí. En la misma posición y con los músculos relajados a pesar del frío, de la hora y del lugar.

Al poco rato, abrió sus ojos y observó el cielo nocturno que lentamente y con pereza, se despejaba. Las nubes se iban alejando poco a poco, separándose las unas con las otras y dispersando así el gris que formaban. Y casi con miedo, las estrellas fueron apareciendo en la bóveda celeste.

Contempló el cielo por unos segundos, para luego bajar su mirada. No valía la pena mirar las estrellas ese día. No tenían nada de especial. En cambio, aquellas nubes eran otra cosa. Rápidamente se puso de pie, aunque trastabilló después por un repentino mareo. Dio un paso, y luego otro para luego detenerse. Caminó rumbo a la puerta de madera, para detenerse luego de unos cuantos metros. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a mover una de sus piernas y después, irónicamente, todo se fue tornando gris hasta convertirse en negro.

* * *


	3. Capitulo 2

**_-Hola a todo el mundo- saluda Andrea, mientras camina desganada por la habitación y se sienta en un sofá que "mágicamente" apareció. Se encontraba vestida de negro y sus pasos eran lentos y sin fuerzas. -Lamento no poder estar mas efusiva, pero estoy de luto y ustedes entenderán.- comenzó a explicar, para luego simplemente suspirar. -No se preocupen, no pasó nada con mi familia. Se trata de un profesor que me dio clase en el colegio. Lo quise mucho y fue una influencia muy importante en mi vida.- dijo Andrea, mientras sentía como se le empañaban los ojos._**

**_-En fin, continuando con lo que nos tiene aquí. Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo y a Cesar. Se que nunca supiste de mi escritura y mi fanatismo por Harry Potter, pero quiero que sepas que te quise, te quiero y te querré mucho. Fuiste alguien muy importante para mí y ojala Dios te tenga en su gloria.- dice Andrea al borde de las lágrimas, en ese momento aparece Eriol y corre a abrazar a la joven con sus pequeños bracitos._**

**_-Harry Potter y compañía pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y todo lo que se encuentra en este fic es obra de la imaginación de Andrea.- dice Sirius, mientras mira a Andrea de reojo, para luego suspirar. –Nos veremos en otra ocasión y disfruten del capitulo. Bye.- se despide Sirius, para luego abrazar a Andrea y sacarla de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que lleva a Eriol cargado con un brazo._**

* * *

**Capitulo No.2**

* * *

-Otra vez, Ginny.- gruñó Hermione conteniéndose, mientras buscaba un libro entre sus cosas. -Deja ya ese tema.- dijo la castaña con algo de enojo en su voz.

-Pero Herms…- comenzó a decir la joven de cabellera roja, para luego recibir una mirada amenazante por parte de la castaña. Tragó en seco, ella normalmente podía con las miradas enojadas de su amiga, pero esta vez la castaña se encontraba furibunda y se notaba el esfuerzo por controlarse. Pero a pesar de ello, no podía evitar insistir. -Se que eso te haría mucho bien.- comenzó a explicarse intentando que la joven no la interrumpiera. -Hace días que no te tomas un respiro. Por Dios, mujer. A penas ha comenzado el año y tú no has parado de leer y estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche.- continuó Ginny, mientras regañaba dulcemente a su amiga, quien la miraba todavía demasiado enojada como para percatarse de sus buenas intenciones.

-Ginny.-murmuró Hermione empacando todo rápidamente, para luego colocarse la mochila al hombro, mientras la fulminaba una última vez. -No pienso repetírtelo, por lo que quiero que me prestes atención.- dijo Hermione marcando cada palabra como si hablara con un niño pequeño. La pelirroja iba a bufar con reproche, pero la expresión de su amiga le dio a entender que era mejor no hacerlo. -Este es mi último año en Hogwarts, y necesito sacar buenas notas por lo que no perderé mi tiempo dejando todo para el final, si se puede llevar un ritmo constante todo los días.- concluyó la joven, para luego comenzar a caminar rumbo al retrato para salir de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ginny observaba el paso decidido de su amiga, y sopesó todas sus posibilidades para llevar a cabo su plan. Y suspirando resignada, imploró a todos los seres celestiales que estuvieran listos para escucharla. Además de rogar porque su vida continuara luego de lo que pensaba hacer. Colocando la sonrisa más sarcástica que pudo formar, llamó a la castaña, quien se giró mucho más hastiada de lo que, ya de por si, estaba.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Hermione aburrida.

-Yo no creo que se trate de mantener un ritmo constante, ya que podrías estudiar todo y estar a tiempo sin necesidad de pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.- replicó la pelirroja mirándola fijamente e intentando esconder el temblor de su voz. -Yo pienso que estás haciendo es huir, Hermione.- completó la pelirroja, aún con la sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Huir?- repitió la joven dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar de vuelta a donde estaba la pelirroja. -¿Huir de qué, Ginevra?- preguntó Hermione, con el entrecejo fruncido. Ginny la observó, exprimiendo su cerebro al máximo para salir de ese lío en el que se había metido por bocona lo más aireadamente posible. El que le dijera Ginevra, no era un buen indicio.

-Estas huyendo de ti misma, Hermione. Y de tu carencia de contacto con los demás.- espetó Ginny, notando como esa mentira le salía de la nada. -Estas huyendo de fantasmas del pasado que sólo tu conoces, y te niegas a abrirte. Por lo que te excusas con lo mucho que tienes que estudiar, sólo para poder ir, y esconderte de todos y de todo. Pero has de saber, que por más que te escondas, no podrás huir de la soledad que te embarga.- añadió la joven de rapidez, sin notar que todas las personas que estaban en la sala común, comenzaban a mirarlos sin disimulo. -Pero no te engañes Hermione. No puedes huir de ti misma y de tu soledad. Y va a llegar el día en que ninguno de tus amigos te perseguirá para pasar tiempo juntos, por lo que te quedaras tan sola y amargada como a ti se te da la gana de estar. Porque se darán cuenta tarde o temprano que ya no te necesitan, mientras tú te percatas de tus errores y tal vez, ya sea demasiado tarde para remediarlo.- completó mirándola fijamente y temblando. Esa mentira le había salido con facilidad pero, ¿A que costo? Notando por primera vez a todos los curiosos, se giró para fulminarlos con la mirada, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Logrando así que todos retomaran sus asuntos.

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, y miraba a su amiga fijamente, mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza. Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse por las lágrimas que se acumulaban. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que pronto se tornaron blancos sus nudillos. Respiró profundamente varias veces, antes de simplemente dejar salir sus lágrimas. Dio media vuelta, y tan pronto le dio la espalda a su amiga, salió corriendo de la sala común de Gryffindor, sin saber muy bien a donde llegaría a parar.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, esquivando a todo el mundo y tomando los pasillos que normalmente se encontraban desiertos. No estaba de humor de lidiar con nadie, ni que las personas la vieran en ese estado. Odiaba que alguien le viera derramar lágrimas, y no les daría el placer a cualquier slytherin de regodearse de su tristeza.

Atravesó sin mirar y sin titubear los pasillos del castillo. Se dejó por sus pies y se detuvo abruptamente al verse frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Maldijo en voz alta, conciente de que nadie estaba a su alrededor para escucharla y dio media vuelta, notando como Harry y Ron se acercaban por un pasillo, conversando tranquilamente, sin haberla visto aún. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño hasta que le dolía mantenerlo así y tan rápido como los vio, giró de nuevo y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo, evitando así a ambos jóvenes.

* * *

Salió del colegio a la hora de la cena, negándose a aparecer y que le vieran los ojos rojos y el rastro de las lágrimas. Además de que se negaba a discutir con alguien más o aceptar estupidas explicaciones en ese momento. No quería ver a nadie y no estaba de ánimos como para los exabruptos de Ron por no haber aparecido en la cena, o la mirada inquisidora de Harry queriendo ver a través de ella. No en ese instante.

Tenía suficiente de navegar en ese mar verde, como para que sus malos momentos estuvieran colmados de él también. Necesitaba saberse capaz de sobrevivir la soledad, y de poder, convencerse a si misma que ella no se negaba el contacto con las demás personas. Tan sólo, necesitaba un instante a solas para reflexionar. Todos lo necesitan a veces, y ella no era la excepción.

Caminó por largo tiempo hasta que encontró los invernaderos y decidió entrar en uno. A esa hora, nadie estaría allí y tendría suficiente tiempo como para tranquilizarse a si misma. Además de que tenía la certeza de que allí, no la encontrarían.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas, mientras escondía su rostro tras sus rodillas. Recordó su infancia, recordó el dolor. Recordó las lágrimas y las tardes solitarias. Recordó la repulsión. Recordó tantas cosas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se convulsionaba al son de sus sollozos. Apretó su abrazo, sintiendo la brisa fría de la noche, pero no paró de llorar.

Huía. Ella en verdad huía de los dolorosos recuerdos de su vida antes de Hogwarts. Huía de la soledad en que había estado sepultada, e irónicamente, al intentar olvidarse de ello, se había encargado de ir alejando lentamente a las personas que la habían acompañado tanto tiempo. Tal vez ellos se estaban cansando de su comportamiento, y de que ella estuviera huyendo hasta de si misma.

Ginny tenía razón. Su corazón estaba lleno de fantasmas del pasado, fantasma que la hacían insegura. Fantasmas que la alejaban de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Fantasmas que atentaban contra su amistad. Fantasmas que irremediablemente hacían parte de ella, y atentaban contra si misma.

Y en ese momento tembló, porque se había percatado de una cosa. Ya no era necesaria para Harry y para Ron. Ron tenía a Luna y Harry ya no tenía a un maniático detrás de él. Ya no necesitaban que ella estuviera cuidándolos y mostrándole el camino a seguir. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas tomaran su curso, y el trío de oro se desintegrara. A parte, de que ya era momento para que la relación inconclusa de Ginny y Harry fuera retomada. Entonces su _mejor amigo_ de verdad no necesitaría más nada de ella.

Sollozó con fuerza ante ese pensamiento, ya que, inevitablemente se había echo dependiente del color verde para poder distinguir a los demás tonos que componen el arco iris.

* * *

Se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo y con las piernas cerca del cuerpo. Su mirada estaba perdida. Llevaba rato sin llorar, pero aún así el dolor no se iba. Tan sólo se había dejado caer en el suelo, sin importar si la ropa se ensuciaba, en ese lugar rodeado de plantas que cómicamente eran verdes.

Todo a su alrededor era verde. A pesar de que estuviera en otoño, inconcientemente siempre lograba que el verde estuviera presente en su vida. Sonrió irónica mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla. En ese momento, comenzó a sentirte cansada y sin importar el lugar donde estaba, ni las normas del colegio, se dejó llevar por el sueño y cerró sus ojos. Tal vez así, podría escapar de esas sombras y quizás, lograría superar el verde. Quien sabe, siempre le había gustado el azul, el negro y el gris. Tal vez su mundo podría tornarse azul o gris, y ya no dependería tanto del verde esmeralda al que tan fuerte se aferraba.

* * *

Se removió algo incomoda, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza los vidrios del invernadero mientras el agua y la brisa entraban por las dos únicas ventanas que estaban abiertas. Intentó sentarse en el suelo, donde había estado acostada, pero sintió un par de brazos que la obligaban a acostarse nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño y se dejó guiar, mientras discretamente tanteaba sus ropas en busca de su varita. Cuando al fin la encontró, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, e ignorando la sensación de vértigo que la inundó, apuntó sin titubear al pecho de la persona que estaba en aquel invernadero con ella.

Cuando su mirada y su equilibrio se estabilizaron, levantó el rostro y sus ojos chocaron con un par de ojos verdes. _Verdes._ Maldito verde. Frunció nuevamente el ceño, y bajó la varita, para luego guardarla entre sus ropas. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó, en silencio, una explicación.

Harry se removía incomodo por la mirada de Hermione, pero aún así se mantenía sentado cerca de ella, con la varita en su pantalón y el mapa del merodeador abierto junto a él. Harry notó como su amiga lo retaba con la mirada y como ni siquiera intentaba esconder el rastro que habían dejado sus lágrimas. Ella era conciente de que él sabía de su llanto y era inútil esconderlo o negarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?- preguntó Hermione con seriedad, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Buscarte.- fue la sencilla respuesta del joven, logrando que ella frunciera aún más el ceño, si eso era posible.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo me encontraba pérdida?- preguntó con algo de enojo en su voz, mientras intentaba controlarse. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, antes que Hermione suspirará y relajara su expresión. La joven sonrió levemente y se levantó, para luego caminar directamente hacia la ventana abierta, siendo observada fijamente por Harry. -¿Qué quieres, Harry?-preguntó luego de un rato en silencio, mientras veía por la ventana, negándose a cerrarla y a darle cara al muchacho.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hermione?- preguntó Harry ignorando la anterior pregunta de la joven, mientras miraba la espalda de su mejor amiga, y notó como se tensaba por un instante, antes de suspirar y volver relajarse.

-Nada.- susurró ella, mientras sacaba sus manos por la ventana y notaba como estas se mojaban con la lluvia.

-¿Nada?- repitió incrédulo. -Nada dices, entonces podrás explicarme porque saliste corriendo cuando notaste que Ron y yo íbamos a la biblioteca. O, ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar y has permanecido horas en este oscuro lugar?- añadió mientras se colocaba de pie.

-No tengo que explicar cada paso que doy o no doy, Harry.- respondió con voz que casi sonó a un gruñido, aunque también estaba algo entrecortada. -Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo salí corriendo cuando los vi?- preguntó Hermione al tiempo que movía sus manos rítmicamente en la lluvia.

-El hecho que maldijeras en voz alta al vernos acercarnos, y luego dieras media vuelta y te fueras lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible. No sabes lo difícil que fue lidiar con Ron y su mal humor, al hacerlo ir hasta la biblioteca a buscarte, para luego no hallarte ahí.- respondió Harry con tranquilidad mientras se ubicaba junto a la castaña, mirándola fijamente y notando como nuevas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de ella. -¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, Harry.- respondió nuevamente Hermione, para luego simplemente llevarse sus mojadas manos a sus mejillas e intentar secar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

Harry simplemente la observó en silencio, para luego acercarse tímidamente y posar una mano en uno de sus hombros, y muy lentamente la acercó a sí, abrazándola e intentando protegerla de cualquier cosa que la hiciera llorar. Hermione se dejó abrazar, mientras su llanto se tornaba más fuerte y sentido. Sintiéndose débil, recargó su peso en Harry y simplemente derramó todas las lágrimas que ese día podían brotar de sus ojos.

La abrazó fuerte, y apoyó su barbilla en el suave cabello de ella. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y sintió el dolor de la joven como propio. Sintió las mismas ganas de llorar también, a pesar de no conocer el motivo. Con cuidado de no molestarla, la fue sentando en el suelo, mientras aún la mantenía aferrada a él en un interminable abrazo y la acunó hasta que sus sollozos cesaron.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio, hasta que la lluvia dejó de escucharse, y lentamente la fue separando de si. Necesitaba verle el rostro a Hermione. Levantó suavemente su barbilla y vi la soledad y el miedo que los inundaba. La apretó un poco más contra si mismo y se preguntó en que momento del camino se había olvidado de mirar a Hermione y de asegurarse de que estuviera bien. En que momento, se había tornado tan egoísta como para no notar el dolor que ella guardaba dentro de si.

Tal vez, simplemente siempre había sido egoísta con ella y no quiso percatarse de que ese café también podría desteñirse hasta convertirse en gris. Y que lentamente, la estaba perdiendo en el proceso.

* * *

Se separó lentamente de Harry y lo observó a los ojos. Intentó sonreír, pero al ver le ceño fruncido de su amigo, supo que más bien le había salido una mueca. Suspiró ante eso, y quitó cualquier expresión de su rostro. Se sentía mejor consigo misma luego de haber llorado, pero necesitaba reordenar sus pensamientos.

-Harry.- lo llamó suavemente, notando por primera vez que su _amigo_ le estaba acariciando la espalda con suavidad, mientras aún la mantenía acunada entre sus brazos. Se sonrojó ante esto, pero intentó esconder la vergüenza. No era el momento para eso.

-¿Si?- preguntó Harry, que en ese momento se encontraba más concentrado en el paisaje de la ventana, que en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-Necesito estar sola.- dijo luego de un largo instante en silencio. Se percató que el rítmico movimiento de la mano de Harry se detuvo inmediatamente y como se creaba un silencio incomodo. Hermione se separó del joven y observó como él esquivaba su mirada, pero su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Lo miró en silencio, para luego intentar tocarlo, pero se arrepintió al instante de levantar su mano hacia él.

Luego de largos minutos en silencio, Harry se levantó y caminó a donde se encontraba el mapa del merodeador. Se agachó y lo tomó, para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de salir del invernadero, se detuvo y aún dando la espalda a Hermione que lo observaba fijamente, suspiró.

-Te esperaré en la sala común. Es tarde y Filch podría pillarte.- comenzó a decir con suavidad. -Si en cuarenta minutos no estas en la sala común, vendré a buscarte.- concluyó Harry para luego salir del invernadero, impidiendo que la joven pronunciara palabra alguna. Hermione suspiró, mientras se abrazaba a si misma en el suelo. Nuevamente estaba sola, pero ahora, la presencia de Harry había logrado enredarla aún más. Miró el cielo lleno de nubes de tormenta, que lentamente comenzaban a despejarse y deseo que su corazón también se estuviese despejando.

Se levantó del suelo cuando estuvo segura de que Harry estaría llegando a la Sala común. Observó por unos instantes todo el invernadero, se sintió extraña al notar que todo el verde del lugar se encontraba cubierto de sombras, escondiendo la verdadera tonalidad de las cosas bajo un manto gris. Caminó hacia la puerta por la que Harry había salido y cerró la puerta tras de si. Era momento de dejar atrás parte de sus miedos, y que mejor que momento que ese.

* * *

Se encontraba paseando por los jardines del castillo, adentrándose un poco en las lejanías y notando como el cielo estaba un poco más despejado, pero no la luna y las estrellas aún no estaban del todo libres de su prisión grisácea. Sintió la brisa helada llegar a ella y tiritó de frío. Se encontraba extrañamente tranquila y con un peso menos en el alma, mientras el chapoteo de sus pasos sobre la grama húmeda era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Decidió que era momento de regresar a la sala común, antes de que Harry llegase a buscarla. Retomó el rumbo hacia el castillo, observando a la lejanía una figura tambaleante. Se trataba de un hombre, aunque no podía distinguir sus facciones por la distancia y la oscuridad. Tan sólo podía ver la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro, que estaban bastante sucios. Pensó en reprenderlo por estar a esas horas fuera del castillo y quitarle puntos a cual sea la casa a la que perteneciere, así se tratara de Gryffindor. Se acercó dispuesta a reñirle un poco, ya que su deber y responsabilidades como Premio Anual estaban antes de cualquier problema personal, cuando notó como la figura perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo húmedo. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, al notar que la persona no se movía y no se levantaba. Y a medida que la distancia se fue haciendo mínima, el reflejo del cabello platinado del joven, la hizo detenerse abruptamente. Se encontraba a escasos dos metros de él, observando el deplorable estado que presentaba el slytherin. Lo detalló rápidamente, notando su mano lastimada y la sangre seca en su rostro. Se acercó inmediatamente a él y evaluó todas sus heridas. Suspiró un poco más tranquila al ver que no eran tan profundas, pero al posar una de sus manos sobre la frente del joven, notó como su piel estaba helada y como estaba más pálida de lo normal, rayando el gris.

Miró al cielo, pensando en llevarlo a la enfermería o no. Sabía que tendría que explicar muchas cosas al momento de encontrarse con Madame Pomfrey y no estaba de humor como para ello. Colocándose de pie, sacó su varita e hizo levitar al rubio, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del castillo.

Olvidándose por completo de Harry y su advertencia de ir a buscarla, decidió llevar al joven a un lugar seguro donde calentarlo y vigilarlo. Por primera vez, se olvidó del verde y cedió paso al gris. Y suspirando por la decisión tomada, comenzó su camino hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.


End file.
